Through the eyes of the beholder
by QueenVerlacian
Summary: All but a small glimpse into the mind of the Queen of Edom, into the mind of a boy unloved and abused, into the mind of a girl thrown into a new world, into the mind of a mother who wants to redeem herself, into the mind of a father who wants to create a new world, into the mind of a man who yearns for love [Altered timelines/characters - dabbles into the book/show cannon]
1. I

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes  
But it's the only thing that I know  
When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes  
It is the only thing makes us feel alive

 _She had been asleep, she may have been a Queen but she was not always required. Lately, the only thing on her mind was her son. She could recount every memory that they had shared together and it warmed her often dead heart. There was no need to feel nor was there a need to build connections only to rule and to dominate. That was her purpose, to keep in check those below her and those who sought to take over had to be eliminated quickly and without mercy._

 _Eighteen years ago, she had been summoned by a Nephilim, a child of both angels and men. He was a charming young man with a grand idea, he proposed it to her with the hopes of procuring her blood many times she had refused because she did not see the point until he mentioned that he would give her a child. A child. That's all she ever wanted, whilst she could create monsters, she could not create her own blood and it saddened her, that she would not be allowed to cradle a babe because she had been cursed with barrenness. She gave this strange Nephilim a single vial of her blood, enough to corrupt any unborn child, enough to make them her own. When she was sent back to her realm, she found herself waiting in anticipation for the day her child would be born into the world. So, she sent creatures of the dark to keep an eye on the man, to make sure her blood was being used for its only purpose. She watched through the eyes of her followers as he experimented, as he injected her blood directly into the womb of a woman she could only guess was the man's wife. His name was imprinted into hers. Valentine Morgenstern was going to be the reason why she could finally call herself a mother and she was grateful for it._

 _The day that her son came into the world, she felt light come into her ordinarily dark realm, as a portal from the Nephilim realm opened up. No doubt with the help of a warlock or perhaps he had knowledge of opening doors. The man came down, his white hair was a stark contrast to his surroundings, she approached in her human form as to not scare the babe in his arms. This baby, a head of white hair. His eyes as black as night. Valentine placed the baby in her arms, and she felt the newborn relax as if he knew instinctively that the woman who held him now was his true mother. She smiled, her heart taking its first beats, she had a love for this infant and she did not want to let him go._

 _"_ _His name is Jonathan."_

 _"_ _Jonathan, my son." She near purred_

 _"_ _The first of his kind." He commented_

 _"_ _Yes, what a special child, my child. What of the other woman." Her voice becoming bitter_

 _"_ _She hates him. Hates how unnatural his eyes are." Valentine kept his eyes on their son_

 _"_ _I see." She stroked his hair and cooed at him_

 _Jonathan reached up with his hand and wrapped his hand in a tendril of her hair, his mouth opening in a small smile. Her focus was consumed by him, she didn't mind his grip in her hair. she had a son and that was all that mattered to her, she would do whatever it took to protect him, to nurture him. She would not allow any harm to come to this her son._

 _"_ _We must return, Jocelyn does not know we're here." Valentine took back her son_

 _Too quickly his warmth left her body, and her heart roared wanting contact back. Jonathan's hand refused to let go of her hair, and his eyes welled up in tears. He did not want to leave either it appeared. Lilith placed her lips against his forehead. She whispered into his ear._

 _"_ _My dear boy, we will see each other soon, I will be here waiting. Mother loves you."_

 _Once they stepped back to the portal to which they used to visit. She watched as it closed. Her eyes closing, with a quick snap of her fingers she summoned her underlings. They greeted her with respect._

 _"_ _You will go above, and you will protect my son. He is not to be harmed by anyone, report back to me on anything and everything. He is my child and I will not let that imposter hurt him. Am I understood."_

 _They disappeared as quickly as they were summoned. She returned to her natural form. Lifting herself off the ground of the cave she flew to her den, resting she picked up one of many glass orbs that she kept with her, and willed it to show her what her followers could see of her son. Whilst the view was not the best it was enough for Lilith to know what her son was doing. He was asleep, his hand gripping a wooden sword. He would be a fine warrior she smiled. She was alerted by noise in the background though._

 _"_ _HE IS UNNATURAL. GET RID OF HIM."_

 _The woman's voice was one of terror, one of disgust and it appeared that her son could hear her speak so, for his eyes opened and his mouth opened before a single loud wail echoed in the room, no one came. Lilith was maddened that her son was not being comforted. Willing the follower closest to Jonathan, Lilith transported herself to the realm of the mortals. Whilst this was what one could consider an exhausting process because she hadn't been summoned, she couldn't let him cry any longer. Picking him up she rocked him, he stopped crying as he snuggled up against her chest. She approached the window and watched as Valentine bickered with his wife. She growled because they were outside arguing, Jonathan was being neglected. Taking a seat, she continued to rock him, humming lullabies that she had heard through her time being alive._

 _Placing him back in his cradle, she found scissors, tying a knot in her hair she cut a small lock off, she tied it with a knot and wrapped this lock around the wooden sword. Before placing the small replica in his infant's hands. She kissed his forehead again and disappeared back to her realm._

 _The next time she felt him call out to her, was when he was eight. He had been through a particularly difficult training session, and he didn't understand why he was always so angry and why it felt like he could never please his father, no matter how hard he tried. He was used to the lack of comfort that was given to him, but that didn't make it any easier for him. Jonathan had kept the small wooden sword with the lock of black hair close, he found comfort in holding it. The rain outside was loud and he felt so alone, his father had gone off again. Lilith made her presence known again, he looked up from where he sat outside and was taken aback by her, she smiled. Whilst they had not seen or spoken in years, Jonathan knew who she was and what she meant to him, he stood up and approached unsure if it was ok to hug her. Lilith offered him her arms to which he took, grateful that he had at least one person who cared for him._

 _"_ _Valentine leaves you alone I see."_

 _"_ _Father does it often." His head nestled into her neck_

 _My he had grown, he was going to be as tall as his father at this point she laughed at the thought. He let go too soon, he was nervous._

 _"_ _What's wrong sweetling?"_

 _"_ _Why must you always go?"_

 _"_ _This is not my realm my dear, and your father did promise that once you were ready that you can stay with me."_

 _"_ _But I want to go with you now, it seems that I don't belong here. Least where you are, I'll be ok."_

 _"_ _Quite right."_

 _She placed her lips to his forehead, before revealing a gift to Jonathan._

 _"_ _This is for you, my boy."_

 _It seemed as though, no matter how hard Valentine had tried to dehumanise him, it wasn't working. Not when he had a demon for a mother who always remembered his birthday, she had given him gifts every year, though this was the first time since his first birthday that he had wanted her company and so she would give it to him. The smile that erupted from his lips reminded Lilith that she was doing the right thing, and that this was what love meant. He opened the gift his eyes shining with awe at the new sword. She stepped back as he demonstrated. It was getting darker, and she knew he would be hungry, summoning another underling from around the world, the arrived promptly with food and a cake too, he was still a child and he deserved cake. Lilith could also sense that tomorrow Valentine would return and only then would the man be bothered to even attempt to make up for another missed birthday. They sat in the rarely used dining room, although they sat closer instead of opposite sides of the table. He was starving and she could tell, for he ate and ate until his stomach was completely full though because of his demonic appetite he still had place for cake, she lit the candles one by one and with the help of some demons they sang to him. With the candles extinguished and the cake consumed, Lilith waited for Jonathan to wash up before tucking him into bed. She stayed till he fell into a deep slumber before casting a spell of good and sweet dreams, he deserved that much. She returned to Edom soon after and allowed herself to sleep dreaming of the day Valentine would send him to her because he couldn't control him anymore._


	2. II

_They say before you start a war_ _  
_ _You better know what you're fighting for_ _  
_ _Well baby, you are all that I adore_ _  
_ _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

 _The day came sooner than she had thought, his arrival was not exactly the most graceful but his presence had been felt all throughout Edom. She emerged once more in her human form, however because this was her domain she did not feel the exhaustion otherwise normally felt. He stood there bloody and bruised. Cuts littered his skin, whip marks. His eyes were welled up, tearing up he was crying as much as he was trying to keep his tears in. The demon within must have mocked his weakness, and this saddened her. Whilst she knew that he was her son, he could see that he was still much too human with a beating heart and emotions she'd never understand._

 _"_ _My boy, my sweet, sweet boy."_

 _She wrapped her arms around him, not minding that his blood would ruin her dress. There were much more pressing matters to attend to, she watched as the portal that brought him to her home collapsed. Valentine abandoning his son and locking him within the realm of Edom. Lilith then stepped back and took his hand. He had yet to address her, she led him with much patience to her den. There she had underlings run a bath, and to prepare a meal. She herself, tended to his wounds. She examined his torn skin, his scars and hissed at the angelic runes that marred his skin, there were demonic runes, she would teach them those, those runes must have felt like torture on his skin. He stripped in front of her, there was no shame in nudity, not amongst demons. He lowered himself into the hot water and moaned, he began to scrub away the mud, blood and dirt, no longer affected by the wounds he has been inflicted. He was twelve now._

 _"_ _He's turned on me, he's obsessed with my sister. Finding her, making her his tool. Called me an abomination, said Jocelyn was right. That he wished he had never asked for your help in my creation."_

 _She felt her fingers clench into a fist. She took a deep breath._

 _"_ _I disagree with Valentine. You are my son and you are the only one to exist, you are special and you will never be any of the names he might have called you."_

 _"_ _You only say that because you are my mother"_

 _She rose and took his chin, pressing her nails into his skin, she looked him right in the eye. Her voice was low, unlike her normal soft, caring tone._

 _"_ _You will not think such things. I am your mother and I say what I say because I know it to be true. You are my son and there is nothing wrong with you. I will keep you safe, and I will make sure those who have wronged you will pay. Your father is merely a fool who does not care for the gift that I have given him, I gave him my blood the blood running through your veins to make you strong."_

 _He shook his head. This was when she noticed why he was so cold towards her._

 _"_ _He told you lies about me. About our kind." She swallowed "He has made you hate me."_

 _She backed away, her hands rose to her face as she sat down, this was rare a sign of vulnerability and many of her siblings would laugh at her reaction, but she let this new knowledge sink into her very soul. Valentine had turned her only true offspring against her. She felt a crack in her heart form. She hadn't noticed Jonathan's movements, she hadn't noticed that he had dressed and dried his hair, she hadn't noticed when he placed the sword… the wooden replica with her hair tied to it on her lap. Lilith lifted her head up and looked at him before looking down at the wooden replica, she took it in her hands and rubbed her fingers against it, it smelt of infant tears. He then lowered himself in front of her._

 _"_ _Then tell me the truth Mother. Tell me the truth. Tell me what I must do. Tell me how. How can I return to being your son and not his child please help me mama!"_

 _At first, she was sad, but then she was angry. Well and truly angry. She moved away from him, she approached the window. Jonathan was not at fault here, but he had made her angry. Lilith knew now that she had to strip Jonathan of this meek human form. He had to be destroyed in order to be rebuilt. She led him to the dining room, this would hurt, the burning of his skin and it would hurt her more to do this to him. He was astonished at the spread laid out before him, his stomach growling, Lilith watched as he ate, her finger touching the edge of the goblet, she took a sip occasionally. It would hurt her to do this, to have to burn him till he became but a charred monster. She then summoned an orb to her hand. He had noticed this too._

 _"_ _What's that?"_

 _"_ _It's a seeing orb, allows me to track and to watch those who interest me through the eyes of my followers. You have a sister, a sister your father is currently trying to find correct?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but what does it matter?"_

 _"_ _It matters because you are to be reborn and we need her."_

 _She let her words sink in. he stood up angrily, and turned to run away but found himself surrounded by her guards, to whom she waved away she didn't need them around, she could contain the anger within her son regardless of how angry he may have been. The dining table had now disappeared as had all the furniture in the room, he moved towards the wall, finding himself with nowhere to run as thunder and lightning crackled and boomed outside. Lilith placed her arms around her son, who was taken a back, she looked into the dark orbs that were his eyes, they reflected her own. She placed a hand to his cheek._

 _"_ _Forgive me, for the pain you are about to feel. But once the pain is gone you will be reborn."_

 _Placing a chaste kiss to his forehead, he had no time to respond with anything before a scream erupted from his lips as the flames consumed him, she continued to hold him as the agony burnt every single part of him, she kept her eyes trained on his own. Once she was satisfied that he had been burned pure of all the angelic rune nonsense she stood back and proceeded to heal him, his charred burnt skin became white almost alabaster, his hair become a soft platinum blonde and finally eyes that resembled hers. She had gotten rid of any trace of Morgenstern blood from his veins. There was also something else that she had done without his consent, changing his memories, altering them more so. She placed her lips to his forehead and shut her eyes._

 _"_ _Welcome home, my love."_

 **Longer chapter coming soon, sorry this is so short kinda have no idea where this is going XD**


	3. III

_Try to color inside their lines_ _  
_ _Try to live a life by design_ _  
_ _I just wanna be myself_ _  
_ _I can't be someone else_ _  
_ _Someone else_

Location: Manhattan, New York City

Jonathan POV

I had to remain hidden, I had to remain from sight and they were never to know that I was following them. I had escaped Edom least for a while, my traps would keep Lilith away for a while, I just had to know. I had to know why was it even in what could be considered a rather convoluted mind I still dreamt of a woman with red hair and beautiful green eyes. It had taken me a while to get my hands on one of Lilith's orbs, the search for the woman was even harder but I had found them finally. The woman in question was covered in a thick layer of glamour, she was trying to hide herself from the mundanes around her. In her arms was a small child with equally as red hair… a girl she was only six or seven. Forcing myself behind a wall as the woman turned to look in my direction I cursed at my recklessness. I was hideous, I had nothing to hide by disfigured body from the views of others especially not to a trained Shadowhunter like herself. Taking a deep breath, I poked my head out from behind the trees and watched as the woman placed the girl down to play, the girl had with her a mermaid doll, and was busily playing without any reason to be afraid. The woman on the other hand sat by next to a woman, they were chatting, taking out the small shard of Adamas I etched upon myself a hearing rune I hissed at the pain and near gagged at the smell of burning flesh. Focusing on the woman I let myself listen to her voice.

"She looks just like you."

"Yes. Clarissa is quite the remarkable child."

"Do you have any other children?"

"No, just my Clary."

The woman had hesitated before answering. How curious. Focusing my attention on the girl by the pond, she was still playing when a disturbance broke through the water and a low-level water demon reared its ugly head, grabbing my dagger I was ready to throw it at the beast, but was beaten by the woman who disappeared without a trace only to slaughter the demon with one foul swoop of her seraph blade, the girl – no Clary was now crying.

"Come on sweetheart, we've got to go now."

"What was that mummy?"

"Come on."

She just about dragged Clary away from the pond, in her haste Clary dropped the mermaid doll that she had been playing with, soon they disappeared from view and so I approached careful to keep my face hidden from the woman who was now checking her phone. Picking up the doll I examined it…why was she playing with such a toy? At her age, I was already able to kill men with many instruments of war… perhaps she didn't know… the woman was keeping Clary oblivious… her mother… no my mother…. my birth mother was letting my sister… my baby sister…. Clary – Clarissa. Live a lie. Stuffing the doll in my pocket I walked a bit further from everyone and everything else before summoning a portal and returning to the place that was as much as it was my home… my personal hell.

 _Lilith POV_

 _Slamming my fists against the ebony table I screamed in anger. The guards surrounding the room shrunk away, at a flick of my wrist I heard one of them choke for air before dropping dead and disappearing to nothing._

 _"_ _HOW DID HE GET OUT OF EDOM. ANSWER ME"_

 _There was nothing, no words, not even a yes madam. This was pathetic in every sense of the word. How did my son, my only child slip through their grip? Their only job was to keep him safe. Fuck I didn't need them. because I was the queen and mother of demons. I was their mistress and I expected them to their job. Clenching my fists, I stared at one of the smaller guards who was trembling._

 _"_ _You."_

 _They stepped forward_

 _"_ _Please, go send my regards to the princes that my son is missing and that someone under their care let him out."_

 _They disappeared._

 _"_ _As for the rest of you, none of you will rest until my son is found and brought to me. Am I understood."_

 _None of them gave me an answer, they just did as they were told. Fucking worthless underlings. I cursed at myself for creating such stupid demons. Storming out of what would be my warring room. I made quick work of the hallway and entered the throne room. There my throne as well as the smaller one sat unaccompanied. Sitting on my throne, I felt the weight of my crown land on my head, waving my arm, the doormen opened the door allowing the next of the courtiers to step in and make their requests, their words were meaningless to me, I really only took interest in the ones that were worth something to me, asides that they were mostly dismissed and ignored._

 _"_ _Lilith."_

 _"_ _Who dare call me by my name."_

 _My name echoed throughout the hall, but whomever stood there was not afraid. Looking up there stood Jonathan in mundane clothing, holding a doll._

 _"_ _I thought, I was mother." I asked_

 _"_ _Why didn't you tell me? About the woman… or the girl?"_

 _"_ _I have no idea what it is you're talking about. How dare you disobey me. How dare you leave Edom."_

 _"_ _I returned did I not?" He was being stupid confident_

 _Standing, I approached my son. Raising my clawed hands up to his cheeks, almost cupping his face I looked him straight in the eye and he did the same, he was taller than I was at this point… just like his father, what height… not that I expected any different. He clutched in his hands a mermaid doll, least that's what the mundanes would call it._

 _"_ _What's this?"_

 _"_ _It belongs to her."_

 _"_ _Whom?"_

 _"_ _The girl, my sister. Her name is Clarissa. But she goes by Clary."_

 _I chuckled, so it seemed that Valentine couldn't keep himself from sleeping with that wretched woman. I chose not to take the doll from Jonathan instead looking at him and his eyes, he tried to hide his emotions… tried to mask them, but thing is no child can truly hide from their mother. I could see it, a desire, a want… lust. The demon inside him wanted the girl, his baby sister. How curious. Who was I to deny my son? Taking a step back I licked my lips._

 _"_ _My dear boy, I believe we've found your missing piece."_

 _"_ _We have?"_

 _"_ _Your sister is going to play a very vital role in the years to come. She will be the key to victory."_


	4. IV & Author Explanation

**Double update - though admittedly it is the shortest chapter so far :)**

 **To reader CarissaCampbell - eagle-eyed shoutout!**

 **Also, the second-third chapters were made to be intentionally confusing it was not me suddenly forgetting about what I've written - you'll see why in this chapter hopefully (otherwise fuck my life I've gone and screwed up royally)**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **QueenVerlacian**

 _I used to believe_ _  
_ _We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful_ _  
_ _Somethin' beautiful_ _  
_ _Selling a dream_ _  
_ _Smoke and mirrors keep us waitin' on a miracle_ _  
_ _On a miracle_

 _Lilith POV_

 _He fell against my arms, I prayed that the memories that been altered, he still remained unmoving, before slightly rousing. He was dazed and confused, feigning concern._

 _"_ _Are you alright my love?"_

 _"_ _Just a bad headache… What happened?"_

 _"_ _You must be exhausted from training, come I'll take you to your room."_

 _"_ _Thank you…" he croaked_

 _He leaned against me again, feeling my wings extend from my back I cradled him in my arms as I flew through the halls, before finally entering his room, a room that I spent hours decorating, pulling back the covers and placing Jonathan gently on the black silk he yawned I waited till he asleep, pecking his forehead quickly. I was alerted by a servant who entered the room without announcing themselves._

 _"_ _What do you want." Trying to keep my voice from being too loud_

 _"_ _A guest mistress. In the throne room."_

 _"_ _Please tell them that I am not holding audiences at the moment"_

 _"_ _He says it is urgent."_

 _"_ _He?"_

 _"_ _Yes Mistress."_

 _"_ _I will be there in a moment, now leave me be."_

 _The servant bowed before speeding away, turning back to my sleeping son I sat down by his feet and looked over his sleeping form. Placing my head above my head I whispered softly, letting my walls down to cast a charm that Adam had taught me… he was a traitorous bastard but he did have a knack for spells I'll admit._

 _Sleep my child_

 _Sleep my love_

 _Let your mind wonder to peaceful blissful dreams_

 _Mother is here, mother is here_

 _Let my embrace, let my warmth carry you through let no thought of harm penetrate your beautiful mind let your soul rest let your body heal my dear child_

 _Mother will always be here, mother will never hurt you, mother will keep you safe_

 _Mother will fight, mother will kill, mother will do anything just ask and I will do_

 _Sleep safe sleep my love for no one shall disturb you_

 _Slumber deep and slumber safely_

 _Call my name and I shall be here I shall be here_

 _To the angels to the demons to the creatures of the north, south, east and western stars keep my child safe from harm keep him home keep his heart and mind safe let no one harm let no one hurt let no one betray and let no one kill_

 _Raising up I approached the door and waved my hand, the candles extinguishing I made my way down to the throne room. there standing in the middle of the hall in all his pride and glory was Valentine Morgenstern._

 _"_ _Lilith" He greeted me_

 _"_ _Valentine, how nice of you to visit. What do you want."_

 _"_ _Your blood."_

 _"_ _HAVE I NOT GIVEN ENOUGH!" I roared_

 _The room shook with the force of my roar, but he seemed determined and unmoved by my sudden outburst._

 _"_ _Is he settling in."_

 _"_ _Course he is you bastard, you made him hate me!"_

 _"_ _It was necessary Lilith."_

 _"_ _A CHILD SHOULD NEVER HATE THEIR MOTHER."_

 _This had him taken a back, I allowed my aura to enter the room to choke him as I became taller, my form becoming less human until I stood before him as my true form, opening my mouth I showed him my sharp teeth and he took an involuntary step back._

 _"_ _I need my son back."_

 _"_ _You discarded him like some broken toy, you sent him here and now you want him back?"_

 _What a fucking fool coming here demanding things._

 _"_ _Please Lilith… I need my… our son back."_

 _"_ _Absolutely not. You will leave. The moment you sent him here was the moment you gave up your right to call him your son."_

 _"_ _He has only been here an hour… what have you done?"_

 _Before he could get his answer, I sent him back to that piss poor realm that he called home. reabsorbing my aura, I let myself relax, I had to remain composed. Jonathan didn't know of his sister anymore… I had to change his memories and those memories included that of his sister. I couldn't have him distracted by something like that. Course the spell would wear off eventually but for now Jonathan had much to learn as my heir and there was not a second to waste, especially not with how demons are and how they enjoy fighting… I couldn't risk my son being defenceless against our own kind. I may have been the mother of demons but even I knew my strengths and from what I could tell the only way Jonathan had survived thus far was because of poor inadequate Nephilim training… that had to change and fast._

 **That's right this story is gonna be a constant jump-back and forth, though seeing now as readers are noticing I will begin to write before each chapter if it's past events or present... sorry for the confusion. But what are we thinking now that you know that Lilith has altered his memories and done a Magnus on Clary?**

 **Also 3x13 oh my god I have no words, DM me if you wanna discuss the season thus far!**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I kinda was woken up and was about to fall asleep before being spurred into writing this up quickly XD, the chapters should get progressively longer from here out (unless I am forced to write an emergency filler-explanation chapter).**

 **Ok next chapter we're headed into the present again (so events of chapter 3)**

 **Till next time lovelies**

 **QueenVerlacian**


	5. V

**Q: Is there supposed to be a big-time difference between Edom and the Mundane realm?**

 **A: I would say that a day in mundane realm would be equal to about a fortnight in Edom, so an hour mundane would be about 14 hours Edom. I actually had to sit here and do the maths to figure that out.**

 **Q: Wait but does that mean he's ageing at a crazy rate?**

 **A: Jonathan? Not really because of his demonic blood. For someone like Valentine to enter and exit Edom on the other hand, it's a lot more tolling on the body – even though Valentine basically experimented with demonic blood – if you didn't know that, well it's a cannon thing.**

 **Q: Wait so how old is Jonathan now?**

 **A: By estimate, if Valentine shipped him to Edom at about the age of 12-13 then by Edom time he would have aged till least in years to be about what 18-19 in mundane years seeing as he's about 20ish in the show – this is purely guess work.**

 **Now onto the chapter**

 **QueenVerlacian**

Jonathan POV

"Your sister is going to play a vital role in the years to come. She will be the key to victory."

It was as if a tsunami of memories hit at that one exact moment, like years of stored up crap just hitting me in waves… I knew about them from the beginning I had just had my memories altered… erased. I thought to myself that perhaps I should have been angry and I should have just lashed out at Lilith for doing this to me, for doing this to me without consent. She stepped back and awaited my reaction, yet I was speechless… was I meant to be speechless? My jaw fell open, and no words escaped my empty mouth. Lilith – no mother, took this as a sign that she could embrace me, and she did. placing one hand on my neck and the other around my waist.

"You love your sister." She was being careful with her words

The demon inside me roared, agreeing with her… the demon… there was a demon inside me… it was as if a part of me had just broken and I was pushed to the back, the demon and I wrestled without really wrestling. He gripped my shoulders and whispered to me.

The girl was born to be ours. Take her. Claim her.

I can't do that! SHE'S my baby sister! I have to protect her!

Fool, this is why you're a pitiful excuse for a demon. we want her, so we will take her and will stop at nothing to get her

We're hideous.

We won't be soon enough, soon she will be under us, screaming our name. Soon she be begging us to allow her to carry her child, what a delight it would be to corrupt such a pure creature.

You, sick fuck

No. We are a sick fuck, I am just as much a part of you as you are me

"What do you desire most my child, ask and I shall give."

"I want to go back to the mundane realm and be with my sister."

"And you will be, but she is much too young. You will stay here until the time is right."

"When will I know it's the right time?"

"Because I will send you there myself to collect her. For now, however, you have much to learn as the Prince of Edom and I will allow this one outing, but if I catch you escaping again I will not be so kind. Now go get cleaned up, supper will be served soon."

She then turned away from me, and returned to her throne. I slipped into the hallways and made my way to my chamber, holding the toy I placed it to my nose and could smell my sister's scent… how cute, strawberry scented, I had been so distracted by the doll that I didn't even realise I was at my bedroom door already, kicking the door open, I listened to it swing shut. Placing the toy above the fireplace I picked up the orb and envisioned my little sister. What was she up to?

Clary POV

"Mummy I don't want this!"

I tried to struggle against the ropes, I was terrified, why was I being tied up? What was that creatures from before? Why was mummy so worried?

"Please Magnus."

"This isn't right, you are deceiving her."

"Please, I'll tell her eventually… I just want her to forget…"

The man, named Magnus looked at me with his golden cat eyes, I continued to struggle, this wasn't what I wanted. I wanted answers, but he hesitated and stepped back, mummy on the other hand she crossed her arms annoyed at Magnus.

"I can't do this anymore"

At a flick of his wrists, the ropes around me fell to the floor and disappeared, mummy opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her.

"If you can't take responsibility for Clarissa then you are a terrible mother. This goes against every right of any Nephilim child. I understand you are in exile and that you are trying to keep your daughter safe, but we both know that Valentine is out there and he's going to come and he's going to hurt your daughter no matter what you do. I suggest you return to Idris and beg for asylum and take her with you. If you can't, then leave your daughter with me and don't come back."

"How dare you!"

"Choose." Magnus smiled at me, his eyes no longer gold but a deep brown

I stepped away from the pole and moved towards the couch, toys and gifts materialised, picking up one of the pencils that had been laid out, I picked up the awaiting sketch book and began to draw from memory the creature I saw earlier. Mummy was still talking to Magnus, but he wasn't having any of it.

"Magnus there are other warlocks who will do this for me, if not you."

"I disagree, I've told them about what you've been doing to your daughter. Now make up your mind before I have no choice but to make it for you. I have other clients waiting Jocelyn."

Mummy gritted her teeth before approaching me, she bent down and moved my hair out of my face, putting down the pencil and the sketchbook I looked at her, she was close to tears… she never cried though, she swallowed before placing a peck against my forehead.

"I'll be right back sweetheart."

"Where are you going mummy?"

"Don't worry about that, just stay here I'll be back soon."

She then stood up and looked at Magnus, there were no words spoken before she left. Magnus looked at me.

"Come on kiddo, we're going somewhere."

"But… I was told to stay here."

"Oh, your mother knows where I'm taking you biscuit. Come on get your coat."

"Ok."

Standing up, I picked up my coat from the coat rack, he ran his hand through my hair smiling, I watched in awe as he created this vortex.

"This is a portal, come on now, hold my hand."

Taking his left hand in my right he led me through the portal. We found ourselves outside a building, he knocked on the door I looked up at him as a woman opened the door, she looked terrifying with her hair tied up in a tight bun, her skin littered with tattoos… tattoos, I had seen in dreams. She looked at Magnus before looking at me and tilted her head.

"Warlock Bane, what can I do for you? Who is this?"

"Maryse, this is Clarissa Fairchild."

"Fairchild… you mean." Her eyes widen

"Yes, Jocelyn's daughter. She's been declared a ward of the Clave. I was wondering if you could take her in."

"Come in."

Maryse stepped back and allowed us to enter the building, my eyes wondered about… the building looked so old and broken from the outside but on the inside, it looked straight out of movie, with men and women dressed mostly in black covered in the same tattoos that this woman was covered in… she was the only one dressed in blue, what was the Clave? Why had I been declared a ward. I heard footsteps from a distance and three kids my age ran up to greet Maryse, hugging her in turn before looking at me with a sense of curiosity.

"Clarissa." She began

"Clary." I corrected

"Clary, do you know what you are?"

"No." shaking my head

"Alright, well why don't you go off and play with the children."

The trio of kids stepped forward the girl whose hair was in a braid, had a silver bracelet around her wrist that looked like a serpent. She didn't have as many tattoos but she was really pretty. She offered me her hand, stepping away from Magnus I had a closer look at the two boys that accompanied the girl. The tallest one looked like her brother, with hair that was black as his mother's but with eyes that were as blue-grey as a stormy day, the boy next to him who stood rather protectively had hair of spun gold and had two different coloured eyes, brown and blue. He analysed me like a hawk, I swallowed and prayed that I looked kind of presentable.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, my name is Isabelle. These are my brothers Alec and Jace. What's your name?"

"She already said her name." the boy named Alec rolled his eyes

"Let her introduce herself." Jace smiled

"My name is Clary. Why does everyone have tattoos?"

Alec looked as though I was the most stupid person in the world

"They're runes not tattoos, they give us powers." Jace corrected

"Powers?"

As the three turned to move away, I followed after them as we walked and talked things were explained… I was a Nephilim half human half angel, I was one of them and whilst I was certainly behind on training to fight demons and keep the world safe I would catch up eventually. We must have spoken for hours or what felt like hours because by the time I was told to return to the entrance. Magnus was gone.

"Where did Magnus go?" I asked Maryse

"You're one of us now, you're safe. And you will learn and you will become a great warrior just like the rest of the children. Though not here."

"Where am I going then?"

"Alicante, Idris."

Jonathan POV

I watched as my sister was taken into Nephilim custody, just like that our mother had abandoned her second child… what a disgrace for a mother I wanted to crush the orb in my hands but stopped myself… it taken me way too long to acquire one of Lilith's orbs without her noticing. Switching the orb, I looked into our mother's point of view.

Jocelyn POV

Wiping the tears away, I placed her belongings into boxes. I had to give her up because it was like a reality check, Magnus's words had hit hard… placing the photo frames back in I shut my eyes and prayed that by returning to Idris I could live with my family or in the very least try my best to find my daughter who I was sure had been sent to Alicante, probably to the academy.

"Hey, anyone home?" Luke called out

"In here!"

I could hear Luke's footsteps, standing up I was quick to exit the room and shut the door as he turned the corner into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"I… I have to go back to Idris."

"Why?"

"Clary is there, Magnus sent her there, he refused to erase her memories… Valentine is a threat to her and I…"

"But if you go there…" He didn't finish the sentence

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight, he was motionless. He was an exiled former Nephilim, with no place amongst our ranks seeing as he was a werewolf… turned and betrayed by Valentine his own Parabatai. Amongst other things, this was the reason I left with Luke to pursue a better life as a mundane with Clary.

"And the cup what will you do?" Luke sighed

I felt my stomach drop, I had forgotten all about the mortal cup which was currently in my possession… safe and hidden from Valentine, my returning to Idris would be a cause for concern and I knew full well I would be interrogated and asked about the cup's location, something only Luke and I knew because if anyone else was aware of its location a war would start to obtain it.

"Keep it with you, we're only going to be there for a short while. Clary won't like the harshness of the shadow realm she'll want to come back here and live her life as a mundane I'm sure of it. Besides, I'm a criminal… a disgrace to all Shadowhunter's everywhere and she's my daughter, my reputation shrouds her…she'll never be able to live a life without the entire circle conspiracy and my name hanging over her. It'd be a nightmare."

He stepped back and nodded, before walking off he was deeply upset by all of this and his body language told me everything I needed to know. Opening Clary's bedroom door again, I resumed packing only what I knew she needed – which for the most part meant her and I's shared art supplies and some of her soft toys.

Valentine POV

Slamming into the chair, a grunt left my lips. Fucking Lilith. What had she done to my son? Resting against the chair for a moment, my eyes roamed the basement, the vials, the books, the smells of Seelie and vampire blood, the smell of sweat, the smell of metal and other such devices. Raising up finally, and applying an iratze, I made quick work of the stairs, Lilith had banished me from her realm making it near impossible to retrieve Jonathan now… moving past the furniture and the broken bottles I unlocked the alcohol cabinet, reading each of the labels meticulously.

"Morgenstern."

I turned my head, there stood Malachi.

"Malachi, what can I do for you."

"There's been a request from someone to return to Idris."

"Unless they mean something to me, I don't care to know."

"Your wife Valentine, and your daughter."

"My daughter?"

"Yes. I thought I'd let you know. See to it that you could greet them."

"Thank you."

He disappeared without a trace, I cracked a smile, this was perfect… too perfect.

Jonathan POV

Placing the orb down, I cursed. I remembered clearly that my father was in Idris and that meant that my sister was in danger, because like it or not he would steal her from our mother and turn her into a monster… like he did me. I had to find a way to keep Valentine from finding my baby sister.

Hearing the dinner bell, I put my plans to rest, I would have to make some rather dangerous deals with some rather dangerous individuals to get what I needed to get and to do what I needed to do to save my little sister, the demon inside chuckled.

You want to save her from the monster don't you, you want her to be all yours and you don't want him touching her

She's my sister, it's the right thing to do, besides father is a maniac.

Don't we all love maniacs though?

Not in this case, not in the case of knowing he will experiment on my sister.


	6. VI pt 1

_Give me love like her_ _  
_ _'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_ _  
_ _Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt_ _  
_ _Told you I'd let them go_ _  
_ _And that I'll fight my corner_ _  
_ _Maybe tonight I'll call ya_ _  
_ _After my blood turns into alcohol_ _  
_ _No, I just wanna hold ya_

 **P.S: I am well aware that the agony rune (especially in the show, is meant to be a form of torture) however in this fic's case I am changing its purpose to be a rune that is stronger than an iratze in its healing property.**

 **P.P.S: If you haven't already realised, a lot of the timeline/characters/runes etc are going to be changed in this fic if you can't stand that kind of thing stop reading.**

 **Q: Will Clary have extra angel blood in this fic?**

 **A: Well, continue reading.**

 **QueenVerlacian**

Jocelyn POV

{Flashback: Date 4th April 1990}

My voice was hoarse from all the screaming, Seraphina placed the glass to my lips and I drank thirstily, no iratze, no agony rune not even my training had prepared me for the pain that was giving birth to a child. I could hear Valentine pacing outside the room, Maryse was waiting to instruct me. She had been in my position less than a year ago, her eldest Alexander was turning out to be a lot like his mother already, he was in the room asleep. Swallowing my last gulp of water, Seraphina moved away, once again I began to push, the pain itself made me want to stab my abdomen with a seraph blade just to get to my child out.

"One more push." Maryse urged me on

Listening to her words, I took a large breath before putting all of my effort into this last push, it was as if relief had washed over my body… but there was silence… I opened my mouth terrified at the prospect that my child was stillborn.

"Still- "

I was interrupted by the loudest cry I had ever heard, there in her arms was a screaming- no howling baby boy. A look of relief must have hit my face in waves, as Maryse wrapped the baby up in white silk, handing him to me. His cries alerted both his father and grandfather who came almost running into the room, if you didn't know… you'd think they were the same person.

"A boy." I croaked

"His name?" Oskar asked

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Valentine announced

"I still do not understand why you did not want a silent brother present." Oskar mumbled under his breath

"These are dangerous times father, you know that. Especially with our involvement with the circle." Valentine retorted

I hadn't had the chance to look at my son, lowering my head, his eyes opened to greet mine… I should have felt joy… I had envisioned our baby to have green eyes… not black. Hastily handing him to Valentine, I swallowed my nerves and gave Maryse a look, which she interpreted immediately. She picked up her son, lowered her head and left the room. I looked at the three of them, the three now four Morgenstern members and said nothing, what on earth had Valentine done to me?

"Do you want to hold him?" Seraphina asked

"No, I am actually feeling quite tired, I am going to sleep for a moment if of course none of you mind?" feigning exhaustion

"We shall leave you to rest then." Oskar announced

As soon as they left, I sat up reaching for my stele I cleansed myself of the blood and sweat, getting up slowly I made my way to my desk and looked-for paper… Luke needed to know, that Valentine had tainted our, no his son's blood. He was no longer mine, no baby with eyes that black was natural. Writing hastily, I sent the fire note off without any hesitance before returning to bed, just in the nick of time. Valentine entered the room.

"Jocelyn. How are you feeling?"

I refused to answer, turning my head to the side, he took this as a sign that I was too exhausted to talk. Instead deciding to pick me up, he placed me on the love couch and I watched like an eagle as he replaced the blood-soaked sheets. He worked quickly and silently.

"Can you walk?"

I shook my head, burning the sheets, he picked back up, placing a chaste kiss on my forehead before settling me in between the pillows and blankets. He turned to leave.

"Please go get Maryse."

"Alright."

He stalked out like any cat would. It was during this moment. I allowed my thoughts to run wild, Maryse voice broke me out of my trance.

"When… you were pregnant with Alexander… what did Valentine do to you."

"He injected the blood of Gabriel into my son. I don't know how he acquired the blood of Gabriel, an archangel. But he did, I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Why?"

She sat by my side, reaching for my hand I thought that I would be comforted by the words of Maryse but, when Alexander was born he was bestowed with his father's eyes. I sat up slowly just as Maryse looked over her shoulder at Alexander.

"I think… Valentine injected the blood of a demon into Jonathan." My voice softer than her.

Her eyes widen. Both of our minds immediately thought of Celine. Celine was like us a member of the circle and she was married happily to Stephen Herondale. Maryse nodded, she was quick to draw her broadsword and swiftly applied several runes to her own body before leaving me with Alexander.

{Flashback: August 24rd 1999}

I clung close to Luke's wolf body, in my arms my new born daughter, we could hear Valentine and his men following us, looking down at Clary I gripped onto Luke even tighter. Clary's birth had been simple and easy as if she knew that giving birth was painful, she had come into the world as though the angels had blessed her themselves. We were getting closer and closer to the border of Idris. He was constantly leaping and dodging the arrows that were being fired directly behind us at a million different angles. Clary slept soundly without an issue at all.

Magnus waited just beyond the border with a portal. I could feel Luke starting to tire.

"Almost there." I urged him on

I couldn't let Valentine near my baby, he had already destroyed my first I would not allow a repeat.

 _A shot in the dark_ _  
_ _A past lost in space_ _  
_ _Where do I start?_ _  
_ _The past and the chase_ _  
_ _You hunted me down_ _  
_ _Like a wolf, a predator_ _  
_ _I felt like a deer in the lights_

Clary POV

"So, what you're saying is these runes give us powers?"

"Exactly right!"

"Who did you say your mother was again?" Alec asked

"Jocelyn Fairchild." Reminded Jace

"Which means you must be Valentine's daughter."

We turned our heads, a man approached, his muscles making him look almost scarily intimidating, on his neck was a scary looking rune, that seemed to be burning him, he clenched his fists before coming to a halt in front of us.

"Clary this is Hodge."

"Hodge Starkweather." The man smiled

"Nice to meet you." I offered him my hand which he took and shook firmly

"Whose Valentine?"

I must have sounded so stupid because everyone looked at me like I was kidding.

"Valentine Morgenstern is your father, he's a dangerous criminal amongst our kind. And here stand before us four of five experiments. Isabelle and you being the youngest of the five he decidedly experimented on."

"Experiment?"

"Yes, according to my mum and your mum and Jace's mum. Valentine injected different angel blood into each of us, giving us abilities to help make us weapons. For example, Alec has the archangel Gabriel's blood, I have Sariel's but Jace and you share the same kind of angel blood. The blood of the angel Ithuriel."

"It's made us dangerous." Alec added

"Clary!"

I turned my head again and my mother stood there, her arms outstretched, abandoning the four I ran towards her, wrapping my arms around her. She stroked my hair.

"Jocelyn."

"Hodge." Mummy's expression and tone changing.

They obviously knew each other, that I could gather. Isabelle, Alec and Jace leaving the room just as mummy scooped me into her arms and turned to leave as well.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where do you think. To Alicante."

"He's there. You know that right. You'd be falling into his trap."

"He's going to have to fight the clave and myself to get to my daughter."


	7. VI pt 2

**Note: I have adapted the Parabatai Oath and not the ceremony because I just find it kind of annoying that old English is used instead of modern, it has not been changed much just tweaked and still holds the same concept.**

 _But if you close your eyes_ _  
_ _Does it almost feel like_ _  
_ _Nothing changed at all?_ _  
_ _And if you close your eyes_ _  
_ _Does it almost feel like_ _  
_ _You've been here before?_

Jonathan POV

Sitting on the opposing end of Lilith, I cut at the fish on my plate, she sat watching, her lips on the obsidian goblet sipping. I had for the record never witnessed her eat, taking another bite she placed the goblet down and clasped her hands against the table.

"I've been informed that you have been watching your sister."

I opened my mouth to defend myself but she hushed.

"Valentine visited."

"He did?"

She took another sip, before snapping her fingers, the food before me was replaced and instead a box was in its place. I unlocked the clasps and opened it, inside a beautiful goblet laid, it's power screamed in my ears. I tilted my head. She rose and came to stand by my side, picking up the goblet I was surprised by the weight.

"What is this?"

"This is my gift to you, you know of the mortal cup, don't you?"

"I do."

"Well this cup will create an army for you, using my blood you can turn whom you wish into someone who will obey and serve your will."

Clary POV

{Flash Forward to age 16}

Stepping into the circle, I grasped Isabelle's arm, we had been waiting for this day since our first training session, as we felt the flames erupt around us, the clave official nodded his head, allowing Isabelle to commence the ceremony.

"Entreat me not to leave or to return without. For where they go I will go." She smiled

"For where they stay I shall stay, their people shall be my own. Their religion my religion." I continued

"Where they die, I shall die and there I shall be buried"

"The archangels do so to me and more so only separate us in death" We spoke in unison

The ring of fire erupting into a shower of gold, as the silent brother who had up till now remained silent placed in our respective hands identical steles, ceremonial steles. Isabelle unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it the side, myself doing the same. We had discussed in advance where we wanted our Parabatai rune placed, for Isabelle she wanted her rune to be placed above her left hip, whereas I wanted mine covering my right hip. We both flinched at the burning of our skin, both of us were focused and trained on ensuring the rune we applied was without fault or mistake, at the finishing of the Parabatai rune we place the steles back into the silent brother's hand just as the fire extinguished and we embraced, it was like a gateway that has been closed to before had been opened for the first time, there was no way to exactly describe the euphoria of feeling her thoughts and feelings like my own we had been so concentrated on each other, we were only aware of the applause moments after as we separated and turned to meet our respective parents, both of quickly buttoning up our shirts. Linking my right hand in Isabelle's we walked towards the armoury where our Parabatai set of weapons awaited us, there Diana Wrayburn waited and next to her Hodge.

"Congratulations, Izzy, Clary."

"Can we please see our gear?" Isabelle was far more excited than I was at this point

"Course darl." Diana lifted the cloth off the table

There laid our weapons, Isabelle equipping her new electrum whip which could also when used correctly become an electrum staff, I on the other hand picked up the dual kindjals that awaited me, our clothing on the other hand, we walked into respective change rooms and soon departed as a team, with Jace and Alec awaiting us.

"Time to go on your first mission as official Parabatai, that and it appears we've been permanently assigned as a team the four of us, just as we requested!"

Jace fist bumped both Isabelle and I as Alec tied his shoelace. Today had been just like we had hoped as a team, perfect in every single way, just as Jace helped Alec up, we heard a heart wrenching scream, with looks of almost sheer panic, I reached for the first of my kindjals, as Simon a fellow shadowhunter skidded to a stop.

"What's going on?" Alec sounding extraordinarily calm

"Valentine. He's here. The four of you, need to get the hell out of here. Head Lightwood's orders. Go."

Our faces became ashen, we wanted to fight but it was an order. Taking out my stele, I began to draw a portal rune, this was something that only very few knew I was capable of, pushing the rune in front of us, the portal opened quickly, taking Isabelle's hand as well as Jace's who took Alec's. We took a shaky breath.

"Seems Alicante is no longer safe, to Los Angeles we go."

"STOP!"

Did we stop? Course not. We ran head first into the portal… the last thing the four of us heard as the portal closed was Simon screaming.

Valentine POV

{Present}

Glamour was such a useful charm, disguising myself as a now very dead inquisitor Herondale. I lit a match and watched in amusement as her corpse became nothing, though admittedly I hated that she was my only option… she would have to do in this case it would appear that no one was stupid enough to approach Morgenstern land without being fully aware of the troubles that came with trespassing. I would have to thank Malachi later, fixing her tie upon my body I picked up her now discarded stele and stepped outside the room where two clave guards stood strong and bowed their heads in respect.

"Have a portal prepared, and an arrest warrant announced for Jocelyn Fairchild. Seems according to what I have found, she has been in possession of the mortal cup this entire time?"

"And Valentine ma'am?"

"Found his rotting corpse, seems he finally went insane. No matter."

"Yes ma'am."

A portal appeared as requested, taking the guards with me I stepped into it and arrived promptly inside the halls of the New York Institute. Oh, how I had missed this place, being met by four Gard troops, they lowered their heads as I unlocked the institute door. As the door swung open I was promptly greeted by the two heads of the institute. Maryse and Robert.

"Inquisitor Herondale, how unannounced how can the institute be of assistance?"

"It has come to the Clave's attention that the exiled Jocelyn Fairchild has been seen in and around this institute, please allow the guards to do their work. She is being arrested for unfair and unjust possession of the mortal cup."

Before either could say anything, the guards swept through the institute. I stood there with only one guard remaining, a part of me was glad that no one had noticed the glamour and that I was an imposter.

"Stephen hadn't mentioned you were visiting." Robert commented

"Well, the angel sometimes asks of tasks to be done without warning, I suppose this is his gift to us the return of one of the mortal instruments. Shame the other instruments are missing."

Maryse POV

When the doors had in a sense been forced open by the inquisitor and the guards, I knew something was wrong immediately, tracing over the mental communication rune, I focused in on Jocelyn's mind and gave her the message directly.

{The Inquisitor and several guards are here, something is suspicious about this… I think it's Valentine.}

She didn't respond, she just did, moving aside for the guards I placed my hands gently against Robert who didn't shy away, instead moving closer to me. A part of me was glad that because of assistance in stopping Valentine and by revealing his plans early on to the clave they pardoned us for the slaughter of innocent downworlders, we had been given a full pardon by then Consul Wayland who thanked us for our service and for our loyalty to the Clave, the only members who were punished were the ones who did not attempt to stop Valentine in the first place, members like Hodge and Michael who were punished severely, for Hodge he was cursed to stay on institute land, whereas Michael and his wife were exiled and stripped of their runes none of the three of them would be buried in the silent city, a shame and the ultimate punishment for us as a species, to be unable to serve beyond the grave was something everyone considered unimaginable. Other members like Luke's sister moved forward with her life and became an Iron sister, Stephen and Celine were overseas in London, as the representatives there. Robert and I were respectively in charge of looking after not only our own three children but Jace and now apparently Clary.

The guards soon exited with a handcuffed Jocelyn, or at least a criminal hiding behind a glamour.

"We will take our leave now, thank you for your assistance."

"Thank you for dropping by inquisitor Herondale."

As soon as they disappeared through a portal, Robert spoke.

"Who did we send off with Valentine?"

"Some lesser criminal. I couldn't allow for Jocelyn to be so easily given back, not after everything. We have to keep her location as well has her daughter's safe. It's clear that Valentine is well aware of their existence and their choosing to return to the Nephilim."

"I feel as though everyone in the damn shadow realm knows now that the infamous wife of Valentine Morgenstern has returned to the ranks, and joining her is her daughter Clarissa Fairchild."

I wanted to correct him, yet I knew that regardless of her blood their daughter was a true Fairchild and that she would not fall victim to the wicked ways of the Morgenstern family… though that stigma would always be there and it would be her responsibility to show the rest of the realm that she was on our side, that she was loyal to the Clave and that she would be a helpful weapon and gift in our endless war against Morgenstern and his pro-death army of followers… it was no secret that half of the Clave members were secretly in league with the circle and that those who were like ourselves was greatly outnumbered… Valentine only needed the mortal instruments to truly take control of the shadow realm and become a King, not that any of us would let that happened… the entire shadow realm would lay down their lives and their families to prevent such a circumstance becoming reality.


	8. VII

**HOLY SHIT! AT TIME OF WRITING WE'RE AT 450 VIEWS!**

 **This is a dream come true for me and I didn't expect this work to pick up so quickly, thank you so much to all the people who have put this as one of their favourites, those who are following and of course to those who have been brave enough to give me a piece of their mind on the progression of this story.**

 _Come out upon my seas_ _  
_ _Cursed missed opportunities am I_ _  
_ _A part of the cure_ _  
_ _Or am I part of the disease_

Valentine POV

As soon as we reappeared on Morgenstern land, I dismissed the guards for a moment and approached Jocelyn who still hadn't said anything, touching her arm I wanted to say something when the glamour vanished and there in front of me was a man, stepping back he broke out of the handcuffs and reached for my seraph blade, dodging him I drew the same sword that he desired and stabbed him right through the chest. I was furious as I heard the man scream in agony, pulling the sword out I watched as he fell to the floor. Maryse or someone had warned the institute that I would be making an appearance, removing the glamour I swore again before sending off a fire letter to Malachi who without fail came at summon.

"They sent a decoy, in the form of my wife. Where is my wife?"

"… how intelligent of them to piss you off, as for your wife and child I am unsure of where they are, if they are not at the institute in New York…"

"Are they coming here?"

"Well yes, you are well aware of this fact."

"Then make sure they do or it'll be your head on a pike." I scowled

"Careful Morgenstern, you need all the allies you can get." He crossed his arms

I threw Phaesphoros at him, barely missing his head, he swallowed. Moving behind him I retrieved the sword and put it back in its hilt, Malachi left almost as quickly as he arrived. Phaesphoros and Heosphoros were family heirlooms, that I had intended on giving to my children, the first being for Jonathan and the latter for my daughter, but so long as she remained in the grip of her mother and the Clave there was no way in knowing how much potential was in her veins or how gifted she would be… she had the highest amount of angel blood given to her unlike the other experiments… I wanted her to be perfect and whilst in the care of the Clave her powers would never see the light of day for anything worthy… perhaps Jocelyn was not who I should be focusing on... writing a fire message I sent it quickly to Malachi who agreed that Clarissa was the true target and our ultimate weapon in the overthrowing of the clave and the new beginning of a better truer more violent race of Nephilim, for our species had grown soft over the years… we had become weak and ignorant to our holy mission opting instead to only care for ourselves and not for the welfare of the mundanes who were indeed nonetheless useless but under our charge. To restart the race would mean that our mission would be whole and pure and we would be able to show the angels that we were worthy of more divine power… power that could be used to purge the world of downworlders and other such creatures until finally they would come down and reward us with the garden of Eden, the home we lost because of Adam and Eve, our home which had been taken from us by mere mundanes who were too selfish and too curious for their own good. Returning to the manor, I returned to the basement where I had sent my own true son away, I knew it was risky but I had to obtain the help of Lilith least once more, drawing the pentagram that I knew would summon her, I placed a recently "donated" mundane infant on the pentagram.

"For she is wise, she is fallen she is of whom betrayed cursed and barren. I summon Lilith mistress of hell, queen of demons and mother of all infants lost. I summon the wicked, the black winged mischief, I summon you from the depths of an isolated hell. I summon the true queen, the truth speaker and the guardian of all those left lost and without light."

The pentagram glowed red as the infant disappeared and in its place Lilith stood, in a glorious crimson red dress, covered by a black cape she crossed her arms expectantly.

"Lilith, I require your assistance, just this once."

"You've already madden me and you still ask for more."

"All I ask if to know where my daughter is."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes. Do this for me, find her and I will leave you and your son alone."

"Very well." She produced an orb from her breast pocket

She held out the orb which began to create an image, and so there she was amongst the lightwood children being trained and introduced to weapons for the first time, she was beautiful and exact mirror of her mother… but more, she would be my avenging angel… the reason why I would win. Lilith pulled the orb back before disappearing… I would have to keep to my word and never summon her again, though the temptation was great, I knew I couldn't risk failing my mission now because of selfish reasons.

Clary POV

Swinging at the sword at Isabelle again, she dodged with ease and tapped my shoulder.

"A seraph blade is definitely not what you're cut out off."

Placing the seraph blade back on the bench, I looked at the array of weapons unsure of what I could use, Isabelle and Hodge had been explaining and demonstrating the basics for over an hour and I still couldn't find the weapons meant for me. Skipping over the more exotic weapons, I sighed this was frustrating that I couldn't yet use the runes that adorned Isabelle's skin because I hadn't been trained or sworn in yet, I mean neither had they but they had been doing this day one and so they were given runes as part of their total calibre. Skimming my fingers, I felt a pull looking at the rack of weapons I approached, my jaws dropping at the blades that were not seraph blades but rather daggers and swords of all kinds, picking up what appeared to be a short sword, I looked around for its sibling blade, selecting a slightly shorter, finding the larger one to be heavier I switched the blades so that the lighter smaller one was equipped in my right.

"Dual Kindjals."

"Is that what their called?"

"Yeah, they're like a hybrid mix of dagger-short sword. I've noticed that you tend to balance on your left so… I guess it's a good thing you picked the heavier of the two for that hand… you're now deadly if you learn to use them right." Hodge explained.

Testing them, I returned to the training circle.

"So, you say that we're experiments, that we have angel blood how does that affect us?"

"For me I can do this."

Isabelle struck out her whip-staff which I had seen four or five times now, but it began to glow, almost as if it had become molten.

"The heat doesn't hurt, I can also do this."

Gesturing for me to move towards Hodge, she took a deep breath before striking the ground and from her staff erupted flames, beautiful golden flames that I had never before witnessed.

"The staff helps me to channel the fire, without it I'd burn everyone and thing accidentally. That's why I have two whips, but this larger one is the only one that can become a staff."

The flames disappeared eventually.

"For me" Jace and Alec emerging from the corner of the room

"For me, well I don't need a stele to be able to activate my rune, I can activate others runes as well if they ask me too, because we share the same angel's blood… we probably have a blood connection. As for Alec, well."

Alec moved aside from Jace and displayed his bow, picking up one of his silver arrows he placed it against the arrow, as his normally blue eyes became a shade of unnatural green, as the arrow began to move to move towards its target, the arrow itself became a figure… a wolf, this wolf destroyed the target before bouncing off and returning to Alec.

"I have five different types of arrows, depending on the arrow. A creature or at least the form of one will take possession of the arrow and whatever the arrow hits will be inflicted with the raging strength of whichever creature I choose to fire before returning to me. It means I never waste arrows."

"Now we just have to figure out what it is you can do." Jace smiled

The sound of heels clicking against the floor, turned our attention to the door where standing in the doorway was my mother, Maryse and a man who had been introduced to me as the Lightwood's father Robert.

"Clary it's time for us to go."

"Where are we going?"

"Come on."

I was reluctant to put down the dual kindjals. I hadn't even really been given the chance to test them out. Isabelle placed a hand on my left and smiled.

"Keep them, they belong with you. We'll see you soon."

Placing them in the leather hilts I had strapped to my torso, I ran after my mother and the two other adults, it was during my trying to catch up with them that I noticed that mummy had the same runes that Maryse had, just in different locations.

"What's each rune do?" I asked to no one in particular

Mum pointed to the one of her right wrist.

"This is the angelic rune, a rune you receive when you swear the oath to the angel Raziel. It is our first and most important rune, it shows those who would harm us that we are on the side of the angels and are not to be meddled with lightly. The one above is known as …"

She continued to explain each of the runes, naming them before furthering their use and importance, Maryse joined in occasionally, as did Robert who helped in pointing out why runes were also on walls and the floors. We stopped at a door which opened revealing another portal.

"Alright, if you need anything. You know how to contact us." Maryse rubbed mum's arms in a comforting gesture.

Robert bent down to meet my eyes.

"You're a shadowhunter now, you'll get used to our world eventually and you will learn to be strong and beautiful just like your mother."

"Clary ready?"

Mum asked, I nodded my head as she lead me through the portal. The world that I knew washed away and instead we arrived in a hallway, with banners covered in gold and black runes everywhere, there were also a few adults guarding the walls, in the centre of the hall was a single large long desk, there stood a man and a woman, the man's face was hidden under his grey cloak, those his runes peeked out and were an ugly shade of red, whereas the female was dressed in white and covered in beautiful white runes.

{Approach Jocelyn Fairchild. Clarissa Fairchild}

I was startled by the voice and stood my feet firm against the ground trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. Mother led me towards the man and woman, on closer inspection the man appeared to have had his eyes gorged out and his lips sewn shut, he was covered in hideous scars, the woman next to him didn't seem to mind his appearance and instead gestured with a smile.

"Welcome home Jocelyn, I see you've brought your next of kin. What can we do for you?"

"I'd like to enrol my child into the academy."

{She has no angelic rune}

I flinched again and the woman chuckled.

"The voice is coming from the man Clarissa. This is brother Enoch. My name is Cleophas. I am Luke's mother."

Luke had mentioned he had a mother, a smile lit up on my lips and she smiled again before turning her attention back to mum.

"You would like to enrol your daughter into the academy? I believe that won't do. Not with how behind she is, however as she is one of the five, we can allow for her to be tutored in Madrid rather than here. We both know that Valentine is still on the loose and would take any opportunity to take your daughter away and use her for who knows what."

"Who is in charge of the Madrid institute?"

"A small collection of iron sister students and silent brother initiates. She will be safe amongst some of the most talented and dangerous young adults. You can stay here and continue the war your husband started years ago and perhaps even win and finish this once and for all, don't you agree that would be much better than risking Clarissa's life."

My mother looked down at me before looking at the man and woman, she tightened her grip on my hand.

"I can't accept that, where I go my daughter goes."

"Very well, then we can have you both- "

Cleophas was silenced as an arrow went straight through her skull, she fell forward and onto the black table, a scream erupted from my lips as her blood began to spill and pool. I was quickly shoved behind mum whose runes were glowing she held in her hand two seraph blades, I was trembling and crying. Brother Enoch since having disappeared into thin air.

"Put the weapons down Jocelyn, there's no need for a fight."

"Valentine" mother hissed

I gripped onto her shirt trying to breathe, I was terrified. Were we going to die here and now?

Mum discarded one of the swords and produced her stele, the man named Valentine began to run towards us as I watched in awe, the golden strokes of a rune being drawn in the air, as the rune was completed, a circle of fire erupted around us, feeling arms wrap around me I opened my mouth to scream as I was ripped from my mother's back and into a portal, my mother turning to smile as the portal closed and I found myself in Maryse's arms.

Tears erupted and I screamed, howled and punched Maryse who rubbed my back and rocked me. I must have cried and screamed till I could not, for I felt exhausted in her arms which were soaked in my tears.

"You're safe. We'll keep you safe. We will get your mother back. Sleep Clary."

Shutting my eyes, I prayed to whoever it was that this whole day… had been but a nightmare.


	9. VIII

Cause this just don't feel right to me  
I want to raise your spirits  
I want to see you smile but  
Know that means I'll have to leave

Jonathan POV

"You're telling me that there is only a single sword that can break me out of here?"

Lilith sat on her throne, she looked down at the half-destroyed demon at my feet, she snapped her finger bringing the demon back to life, he bowed before disappearing. She then looked at me.

"There are ten swords. Twelve if we consider the Morning Star sword of Lucifer and Glorious the sword of Michael."

"Ten swords?"

"Yes, when the Shadowhunter's first came into existence. The first five families swore an allegiance with a specific angel. Course you know of Raziel, the angel of secrets. He is the patron angel of all Shadowhunter kind. But he has five brothers who assist him. And so, there are swords."

"Tell me about them mother."

"There is the first family, Herondale. They are the protectors of the mortal sword who some of my brothers call Silvine for some unknown reason and the grand sword Excalibur gifted to them by Ithuriel as well as Glorious which the Herondale's won from the angel Michael... Then there is Carstairs with Epsilon, the lesser known almost erased sister of Excalibur as well as their sword from Sariel, Cortana. Morgenstern your family, your family is also in possession of three swords Heosphoros, Phaesphoros and the Morning Star sword, bestowed to your male ancestor by the fallen angel Lucifer and his best friend Azrael. It's touching considering Morgenstern means morning star."

I committed the names to memory.

"Starkweather has Joyeuse and Goujian from Barachiel but that family is practically extinct so the Herondale's possess their swords for safe keeping and finally Lightwood. Durandal and Skofnung from Gabriel."

She stood up from her throne of obsidian and placed her hand on my cheek, her nails digging into my skin. Her normally dark brown eyes were now alight with hell fire, her voice was hollow and dark…

"The Morning Star sword, has been lost to time. With most of the rest being possession of the Herondale's. Don't think you can leave. The only one who can break you out of here my son is your sister but she doesn't even know you exist. she will never come for you. She's imbued with heavenly blood and the gifts of the angels are bestowed in her."

Clary POV

{One month later}

Placing my stele down, I looked at Hodge who sat at his desk, his legs outstretched and a leather-bound copy of a Tale of Two Cities in his hands.

"Hodge."

Everyone else was silent as he placed a marker in the book before shutting it. He turned to face the four of us. We had for past week and a half had been obsessively studying the family swords given to us by the angels. Today though was my favourite because we were focusing on my family's swords in particular… a sword known as the Morning Star sword.

"Where is the Morning star sword?"

"It's been lost to time Clary. Why do you ask?"

"Well, what if someone stole it, I don't think anyone could just misplace a sword as powerful as it."

"Clary, your family is the only family known to our kind with the ability to wield demonic weapons without harm to themselves. It may have been lost to time or well-hidden to keep the rest of us safe. Besides what would you even use the sword for?"

"I wouldn't want to use it, I would just want to I guess have it somewhere just in case we need it."

With my questions sated, I picked up my stele again and traced the curves and carvings. The month that I had been here, had basically gone by like crazy I had finally settled in and was well on my way to earning my first rune… no word on mum, wherever she was she wasn't coming for me… they had helped me the Lightwoods. They kept me safe and that man Valentine, apparently my father hadn't tried to come for me since. Staring at the textbooks bored out of my mind, I must have been absent minded, Isabelle shook my shoulder looking at her I looked down at my desk to an unknown rune that had been etched into the table, we heard a roaring from above, Hodge was the first to leap from his desk weapons drawn. Isabelle shoved books over the rune I had drawn as we were told to leave the room.

Outside the classroom, it was absolute chaos. Demons were everywhere… and we watched a chaotic battle unfold before us. We couldn't tell who was winning but I began to tremble… had I caused this? I hid behind Isabelle whose whip was taunt into a staff. Alec and Jace were standing next to each other as Maryse sliced through a demon. she stopped in front of us and half screamed

"Go to the safe room, I'll come get you when this is over."

Just as a demon attempted to charge up behind Maryse, one of Alec's arrows pierced it causing it to erupt into a plume of smoke, we followed Maryse's orders and ran deeper into the institute, careful to avoid demons and Shadowhunter's alike. Once inside, we found the other institute children with the four of us insane the safe room sealed shut and we could no longer hear what was going on.

Lilith POV

{Moments beforehand}

The pull was stronger than a summoning spell, gripping onto Jonathan's arm quickly we were whisked into the mundane realm… and in the middle of an institute no doubt. the Nephilim were quick to draw their weapons, and circled us. We had been summoned to be slaughtered. Jonathan had no words. I growled annoyed that I had been interrupted in my scalding of my son. Moving away from him, I placed my hands on the ground feeling the ley line underneath my feet, smiling I watched as my magic began to erupt from the ground under, opening up four different openings around the institute I laughed as the Nephilim men and women realised their situation and thus their soon to be deaths. Jonathan still stood next to me dumbfounded.

"Seems someone has granted you, your wish Jonathan."

He stepped away as the battle began, his own sword making an appearance. I decided I would let him explore whilst I watched the battle. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a group of children, Nephilim children. One of them catching my eye for her fiery red hair and green eyes. Clarissa.

They ran off somewhere, deciding that was where I needed to go I followed them silently, killing whomever got in the way, be it demon or Nephilim. I needed to see Valentine's daughter. As I followed I felt another pull and walked towards what appeared to be their study… trashing the room was easy… but finding what had summoned me here… well that was a surprise indeed. There on one of the wooden tables was a rune, a summoning rune… my rune. Who could have done this, tracing it I shut my eyes and tried to detect who would have such immense power to access demonic runes unknown to the Nephilim? My jaw dropped opened. This rune, was created by none other than Clarissa Morgenstern. Erasing the rune. I knew what I had to do. I had to find my way to Clarissa and I had to without a doubt bring her back to Edom. She was as I expected not only gifted but incredibly powerful… Jonathan and her as a team it would work. This world, this realm itself would be soon overrun with my rule if I could get my hands-on Clarissa Morgenstern, the only question was how?

Well there was of course images, dreams I could give her. She was not raised a Nephilim which probably meant she had no runes and of course… no blessing by any one of the angels. Making her an easy target.

Isabelle POV

"It's my fault."

Clary whispered, she was trembling in the corner of the safe room… she was the only one trembling the rest of us had already planned and practiced many times a battle situation where we were stuck in the safe room with no backup, I stood in front of Clary not in my usual position which was more towards the door of the safe room. Only two people could unlock the safe door, mum and dad as the heads of the institute, if they fell then it automatically fell to only the inquisitor who knew which rune to use to bust the door open. None of us spoke and none of us moved, we were listening for any signs of trouble… were in the deepest part of the institute therefore we were the most protected, by wards, spells, angelic metals, electrum, silver even holy water you named it and it was used in the creation of the room to keep us safe.

"If this keeps us, we may have to send a fire message to Idris."

"Pretty sure mum already raised the alarm. Clave reinforcements will be here soon."

"What makes you think that? We're one institute. They can afford to lose on institute."

One of the boy, named Lincoln winced, Alec glared at him and in response Lincoln shuffled his feet nervously, he had a point though what was the point in sending reinforcements for the one institute? It was a harsh blow but we would die serving the angels. We could hear heels clicking against the floor heading towards the door, and an unfamiliar female's voice.

"Clarissa Morgenstern."

We all froze and prepared ourselves for a fight. None of us spoke, we didn't know who it was, Clary opened her mouth but Jace was quick to apply a small but temporary silence rune on her wrist, she winced at the pain but was soon unable to speak. We stayed silent waiting for the woman to continue but we were met with silence. Then the door began to glow, Clary stood up, she took her stele and proceeded to draw a rune, a ginormous one at that. What was she doing? She stood back as it was completed and whoever that woman was screamed.

Lilith POV

I had only placed my hand on the door for a moment, ready to ask for Clarissa. Suddenly I felt I was being pulled back, pulled back to Edom I opened my mouth and a scream did emerge from my lips as I sunk back into the depths of Edom. Just as quickly as my demons and I had been summoned we were returned to Edom… propping myself up on my throne I scanned the room… the only person missing was my son. Jonathan had remained on the human plane. He was free from my grasp. I let out a roar of pure anger.

Clarissa, a mere child had managed to summon me and a small hoard of demons but she had also managed to return me to the depths of hell without my son.

Jonathan POV

It was almost instantaneous, watching all the demons disappear along with Lilith, just watching her disappear from the grasps of this plane and I myself being left behind. I quickly hid my sword and swallowed nervously as I re-entered the busier more occupied parts of this building. I was in an institute, a place where Nephilim based themselves. Whoever had brought us here, had also returned Lilith and her hoard of demons back to Edom… but not me, was it my sister?

"Who are you?"

A woman looked at me her eyes fierce and cold, I didn't know how to answer as some of the less injured Nephilim turned their blades on me…I raised my hands in surrender as she crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"My name is Jonathan Morgenstern."

The woman's mouth dropped open. She waved her arm back and the Nephilim surrounding withdrew their weapons.

"Do you know where you are?"

This woman with black hair, tied in a tight bun, covered in demon blood and wearing killer heels looked at me closely, it was like she knew me and everything about me.

"I don't know."

"This is the New York Institute. You've returned from Edom. You were summoned here with the likes of Lilith and a small hoard of Demons. Onto hollow ground no doubt. how."

"I don't know, your guess is as good as mine."

"So, you're saying it was not Valentine's doing?"

"No. It was mine."

A small girl with flaming red hair ran into the hallway, the woman as well as I turned our heads. Her green eyes were unlike ones I had ever seen. Clary.

"Clarissa what are you doing out here? Who let you out of the safe room?"

"Robert. But it was my fault this happened."

Clary looked close to tears, the woman sighed before announcing to the other Nephilim.

"Get back to work, I will inform the Clave."

She then reached for Clary's hand and I stepped forward, Clary took her hand, this was my chance to open my mouth.

"Clary."

She lifted her head to meet mine, the woman had already begun to walk away just as I began to step forward to see my younger sister, the demon inside growled in annoyance at her age, which I had to remind him that time was slower in the mundane realm and that we would have to wait to have my little sister by our side.

"Clary. I'm your brother."

Clary shook her head

"I don't have an older brother. Sorry. You're mistaken."

"My name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. You're Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. We're siblings. Though as much as mum would have it you'd prefer to go by Clary Fairchild."

Clary let go of the woman's arm, who I had now realised was Maryse Lightwood. She approached me cautiously and circled me almost in bemusement. She then stepped back and pulled out her stele, I tilted my head as she began to draw a rune, everyone was watching and I only started to realise what she was doing, because I began to feel myself sinking into the floor…

"Clary?" I croaked

"You should have returned with that demonic woman. You didn't. I am sending you home. goodbye brother."

I was enveloped in darkness, the last thing I could see as I was pulled back into the depths of Edom… Clary turning away, tears in her eyes. Emerging in the hallway of the throne room, Lilith stood up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh thank the devils. Jonathan what happened?"

"She… betrayed me… she sent me back here… she was meant to save me…" My voice breaking

"She's a Nephilim what do you expect. She has no time or space in her mind or heart for a demonic brother. She was going to betray you, you knew that. I told you. You didn't believe me. Now we're here. You are here, where you belong. Amongst your own kind."


End file.
